


One Month At A Time

by Dizzaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzaster/pseuds/Dizzaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizards and Elves don't mix, and neither do their families. Ron has to deal with pregnancy and keeping secrets. Angst, M/M, MPreg, NoSex, OC, COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Brilliant, mate,” Ron grinned, watching his best friend put the finishing touches on a rather elaborate glamour spell. Harry didn’t even look like Harry anymore, starting with the trademark scar. It had been the first to go, and Ron admitted that his friend looked naked without it.

“The ears are a nice touch,” he added, rising from his chair to come to stand behind the other male.

“Not too much?” Harry asked, observing himself in the bathroom mirror. Ron shook his head. He leaned forward and traced a finger over the pointed Elf ears Harry had given himself, amazed at how real the felt.

“Can you feel it? Even at the tip?”

“Oh yeah,” Harry breathed, one hand gripping the counter in front of them. Ron smirked and leaned closer, flicking his tongue over the tip several times, enjoying the moan it caused.

“Don’t be a brat!” Harry protested, waving a hand in Ron’s general direction in an effort to shoo his friend away.

“You like it when I lick other things,” Ron all but purred, making the other male sputter and turn interesting shades of red.

“We are NOT talking about that, Ronald!” It looked strange to have a complete stranger yelling at him, but Ron would eagerly admit that Harry’s chosen glamour was quite attractive. Sand colored hair had replaced the near black he was used to, and it had become even shaggier.

“Muggles call it ‘emo’,” Harry had tried to explain, but Ron hadn’t really understood, nor did he even care. While the overall body structure hadn’t changed much, perhaps a thinner waist and tapered hips, Harry now sported several piercings. He had started at the top, adding a single, silver hoop to the very tip of his pointed left ear, followed by a silver bar in his right eyebrow, an off centered silver hoop on the left side of his lip, and he finished with a silver bar through his naval, the top part glinting with what could have easily been called a diamond. The now blonde male had also added to his Elven look, spelling small, enchanted scales over the entire length of his spine. They vanished up into his shaggy hair, and continued down past the waistband of his low slung boxers, giving the illusion that they never ended. The best part, at least in Ron’s opinion, was that they changed colors with Harry’s mood, and a quick glance showed Ron that they were the same green as his eyes.

“Green means calm,” Harry said knowingly, watching Ron look over his body for the hundredth time that evening. “Whatever color the persons eyes are is the color of calm, that’s why no two Elves have the same emotional color spectrum.”

“You should get these for real,” Ron insisted softly, once more running his fingers over the altered portion of Harry’s back. This once again caused the blonde to fidget and blush madly, swatting at his friend yet again. Green eyes locked on blue for several moments as the two stared at one another before Ron laughed and stepped out of the bathroom.

“Come on, princess!” he called over his shoulder. “We better get you dressed before everyone arrives!” Harry leaned forward, raising his wand to his face. A temporary spell was quickly cast to rid him of the need for his glasses, followed by a quick spell to lighten his eye color. As Ron busied himself with setting out snacks and double checking the alcohol supply, Harry slipped from the bathroom and across the hall to his bedroom, closing the door as silently as possible. Clothes were chosen carefully, held up one by one to see which complimented his new look the best. Socks were considered, but quickly discarded, followed by a decision on which pair of boxers to wear. He slipped easily into a pair of black silk ones, reaching next for his pants, though he had barely pulled the next item on when he had to groan and adjust his plans. Even silk boxers weren’t going to help him this time.

“They’re going to be here any minute!” Ron shouted, leaning out of the kitchen to direct his voice down the hallway. “Fix your room and get out here!” Harry snatched up a shirt and pulled it over his head, taking one last look at himself before he took a deep breath and pronounced himself ready to face the world. His room was quickly spelled to keep any nosey guests out and he stepped out, closing the door with a gentle click.

“Harry!” Ron stepped from the kitchen, wiping his hand on a bright red dish towel, though when he caught sight of his best friend, the fabric fluttered to the ground.

“Lexx,” the blonde spoke, making his way past his friend and to the living room. “My name is Lexx.”

“Short for?” Ron managed to croak, scrambling to pick up his dish towel before following.

“Lexxington Evrett,” Harry, now known as Lexx, replied smoothly. “Three quarters pure blood with just enough River Elf tossed in to make my blood line exotic.” Ron noted that Lexx had a softer voice than Harry, still masculine, yet very different from what he was used to. It was the outfit that caused Ron to adjust his own faded denim, his eyes raking up and down the others frame. Less had chosen a pair of jet black dragon hide pants that looked as though they had needed to be spelled on. The durable material gripped every inch of Lexx’s amazing legs, slender hips, toned thighs, and one very perky backside. No doubt there hadn’t been any room under such sinful material for a pair of underwear, and Ron felt himself twitch at that. The shirt looked as though it had once been one of Ron’s practice jerseys, now cut short to show off just enough lightly tanned skin. This included the very realistic looking, and feeling, scaled that Lexx was sporting. The neck of the jersey, cut wide for air flow during practice, slipped easily off one tanned shoulder, exposing even more delicious skin. Lexx had also chosen to go barefoot, something he could easily attribute to his River Elf heritage. Elves never wore shoes, any witch or wizard would know that.

“Holy hell Harry...” Ron groaned, sliding his palm against the bulging tent in the front of his jeans.

“Lexx,” The blonde corrected once more, licking his lips playfully. “And stop that. The moment you try to rub one out, everyone will show up.” Ron let out a pitiful whimper but he knew what his friend was saying was true. He liked the more playful personality Lexx possessed, but under the layers of spells the blonde was still Harry. The two watched each other yet again, Lexx becoming slightly jealous of how amazing Ron looked in faded jeans and an old t-shirt. Both heads turned when the doorbell rang, and Lexx felt his stomach jump. As Harry, he would have known everyone who was about to enter his home, but as Lexx he was simply a guest himself.

“It’s your parents,” he mumbled, nodding to the hand crafted wizarding clock that hung beside the door.

“Ready?” Ron asked, gripping the door handle, perhaps just a little too tight.

“I’ve got no choice now.” Both too the first of many deep breaths that evening, and Ron pulled open the door to their home.

“Mum! Dad! Come in!”

“Oh Ronny! Who’s your friend? You didn’t tell us you had a date! What’s her name? Are those Elf ears? Are you dating a magical creature?!”

“Makes sense,” Mr. Weasley commented, motioning towards with floor. “She isn’t wearing any shoes. See? Bare feet!”

“Mum, Lexx isn’t –”

“It’s a boy!” Heads turned quickly, Mrs. Weasley expecting the outburst to have came from one of the late arriving twins. No one expected Charlie to be the one prodding at the blonde who stood in the middle of the living room. Lexx was blushing madly, trying to free the neck of his shirt from Charlie’s wandering hands.

“A boy?” Molly repeated, moving around her youngest son to approach the blonde.

“Yeah!” Charlie said with a grin, the front of Lexx’s wide necked t-shirt pulled down to expose his bare, and flat, chest.

“No boobs!”

“Breasts,” Arthur corrected quickly, though he and his wife blushed at both words.

“Stop man handling the poor boy, Charlie!”

“Oh, he can man handle me all he wants,” Lexx spoke up, finally freeing himself. “Until Ron puts a ring on my finger, I’m going to enjoy such advances.”  
“A ring?”  
“So I can keep touching you?” Charlie grinned widely, pulling the blonde close. Lexx continued to blush, pressing his hands lightly against Charlie’s strong chest.

“You can do more than touch me...”  
“Charlie! Stop molesting Ron’s girlfriend!” Molly fussed, trying to extract her son from Lexx once again.

“Boyfriend,” Mr. Weasley corrected once more. Ron fidgeted as his three family members stared at him, wondering why he had agreed to this evening.

“Explain, at once,” Molly insisted. She yanked Charlie towards the couch, making her second oldest son sit, and stay. Ron crossed the room to stand beside Lexx grinning sheepishly.

“We met in the alley,” he began. “At the twins’ joke shop. Where are they, by the way?” He pretended to check the time, wanting to stall for as long as he possibly could.

“Ronald...”  
“They should be here to hear this,” he pressed. “Why should I explain it over and over?”  
“Ronald!”

“I’m pregnant!” Lexx cried, both hands flying to his mouth as soon as the words were out. Charlie cheered, and would have risen off the couch to congratulate his baby brother had his mother not flopped on top of him in a dead faint.

“Mum!”

“Molly!”

“Hey, we made it!” The twins voices filled the room as they entered.

 

The commotion was nearly deafening as the twins struggled to understand what was going on. Molly Weasley had been carefully laid on the couch, Mr. Weasley fanning his wife with one hand while the other stroked her cheek. Charlie, now free of his mother, had ushered Lexx and Ron into the kitchen and away from everything else. Lexx busied himself by making tea, avoiding Charlie’s questions and Ron’s hurt look.

“Tea fixes everything,” he mumbled, pushing his bangs behind his ear, though the silky blonde hair just fell forward again anyways. Ron nodded, removing several mugs out of the cupboard.

“That’s what mum would say...”

“What did you do?!” the twins asked as they stepped into the kitchen. “Dad’s so shocked that he still hasn’t used an awakening charm on mum!” Ron gripped the cup he was holding so hard that it cracked, causing the red head to jump and drop the item. Everyone cringed as the mug shattered on the floor. Lexx chewed his bottom lip absently as he abandoned the brewing tea in favour of grabbing a towel.

“It’s going to be okay, Ron,” he said softly, taking the other male’s hand in his own. The three remaining brothers watched in silence as Lexx gently, and lovingly, cleaned the blood from Ron’s hand. He was careful not to step on the broken ceramic shards on the floor, reminding himself that he was barefoot.

“Why did we agree to this?” Ron asked, but the blonde silenced him with two fingers, resting them on his lips, followed by a shake of the head.

“We can explain once your mother wakes up,” he almost whispered. Ron stepped over the broken mug and pulled Lexx close, the two embracing one another tightly.

“Are you going to tell us soon?” the twins interrupted, ignoring the loving moment.

“When mum wakes up,” Charlie told them with a sigh. “You heard the blonde. No need to tell the story over and over again because we’re all impatient. You’ve seen what’s going on, this is some seriously emotional shit.” Both males grumbled but fell silent. Lexx borrowed Ron’s wand in order to heal the palm wound before pressing a kiss to the soft flesh.

“Go set out the cups, I’ll be out in a moment.” The twins rose from their seats, assisting their youngest brother by grabbing the milk and sugar. Charlie followed their lead, accepting a box of cookies from Lexx before all four red heads left the kitchen, one after another. Lexx took several long, deep breaths before carrying the large tea pot into the living room, forcing himself to smile.

“Molly, welcome back,” he said softly, setting down the tea on the coffee table before he took a seat beside Ron on the love seat opposite the couch. Mrs. Weasley gave a small smile, accepting the tea Arthur had quickly poured for her. Once everyone had tea and had settled themselves comfortably on Ron’s plush furniture, Lexx felt he was ready.

“Okay then,” he began. “Let’s get this awkward moment over with so we can all stop, well, feeling awkward.” Ron nodded, swirling his spoon in his tea, trying to dissolve the large amount of sugar he had added.

“Yes please,” Molly agreed.

“We really did meet in the alley,” Lexx continued. “I was leaving the joke shop with an arm load of items and was struggling. Ron was coming in and we collided.”  
“Ron isn’t very observant,” Fred laughed.

“I bet it was his fault!” George added, grinning.

“Can’t blame him, Lexx is stunning,” Fred agreed.

“Ron helped me pick everything up,” Lexx pressed on, ignoring the twins’ comments.

“I raised him to be a gentleman,” Molly beamed. “Good boy, Ronny.”  
“Mum!” Ron blushed, hiding himself behind his tea cup as he took several sips.

“I was clearly over loaded, so Ron offered to help me carry my things back to my room. I’m staying at the Inn over the summer, studying Muggle London for a college entrance essay.”

“He’s going to college in Salem,” Ron piped up. “In America!”

“Fascinating,” Mr. Weasley gushed, leaning forward some. “What are you taking?”

“Advanced Skills with Magical Creatures,” the blonde explained. “I want to open a nature preserve. There’s a lot less countryside in America, compared to here in London.” Before his father could ask any more questions, and he could see that Arthur was itching to, Ron brought them back around to the original topic.

“He treated me to dinner,” he said quickly, smiling. “We ended up talking all night, until they finally told us to leave at two in the morning.”

“I acted a little bold,” Lexx admitted, blushing rather brightly. “I asked Ron up to my room. I’ve never done such a thing before!” The twins and Charlie grinned at the admission, congratulating their brother and sharing high fives. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked rather shocked.

“Ronald! He’s a stranger!” Molly admonished, setting down her tea so she wouldn’t spill it.

“I know mum,” Ron sighed. “It’s not like I planned it. It all just sort of... Happened!”

“Our little Ronny is all grown up!” Charlie cheered, sharing another round of high fives with the twins.

“A few weeks later, Lexx is owling me,” Ron continued over the cheers.

“I felt so sick, so I got myself checked out at the hospital,” Lexx smiled. “Low and behold...”

“Pregnant,” Ron finished. “I had no idea men could get pregnant. I would have used, you know, protection, if I had known. Like being with a girl.”

“Neither did I,” Lexx admitted. “The doctor told me that Elf males have always been able to have kids, and that homosexual relationships are very normal. I guess there’s enough Elf in me that my body is able to bear.”

“So now you’re pregnant,” Molly sighed, pouring herself a second cup of tea. “With Ron’s child.” Lexx nodded, touching his slightly exposed stomach.

“Only about two months along, not even enough to show.”

“We wanted to tell you right away, so we planned tonight,’ Ron smiled sheepishly, picking at the seam on his jeans. “You see... There’s a small problem...”

“I’m leaving.” Everyone stared at the blonde.

“Leaving?” All five voices blended into one as everyone continued to stare at the Elf.

“Where?”  
“Why?”

“What about Ron?”

“What’s going to happen to the baby?” Ron and Lexx glanced at one another, sighing softly. This had been the reason they had dreaded the evening.

“I’m going to Salem, for school,” Lexx reminded them, speaking over the questions. “If I don’t go now, I may never go.”

“But you’re pregnant!” Molly pushed. “You should be here, with Ron!”

“Mum, please,” Ron sighed. “Life isn’t that simple anymore. Lexx isn’t going to be a house wife.” He winced at the hurt look that crossed his mothers face, lowering his eyes to the floor.

“I leave in a week,” Lexx continued. “Ron and I have talked about this. I’ll write lots, send pictures, and let him know when the time comes. Not that I expect him to come to Salem for the birth.”

“He should be with you the entire time!” Molly tried again, making everyone groan.

“They aren’t in love, mum,” Charlie tried to explain.

“But...”

“No, Molly, he’s right.” Ron rested a hand on the blonde’s knee, nodding in agreement with his father and brother.

“We like each other, sure,” Ron forced out. “But this isn’t love. Lexx isn’t the one I’m meant to spend my life with. We aren’t meant to be together, and the baby isn’t going to change that.” Arthur held his wife close as she began to sob.

“I’m not keeping the baby,” Lexx said quickly. “Ron is going to have sole custody.” Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to comment but both Ron and Lexx cut her off.

“This isn’t open for discussion, Molly,” Lexx told her, his voice growing stern. “Now is far from the best time for me to be having a child. I told you, Ron and I have talked about this.”  
“He wanted to terminate,” Ron said in a quiet voice. “But even if he isn’t ready, I’m willing to take the baby.” The twins stood and came around the coffee table, resting a hand on each of Ron’s shoulders.

“Good job,” they said in unison. “We’re on board for this.” Charlie nodded and left his chair as well, standing behind his youngest brother.

“Me too.” Everyone watched Molly carefully, Ron wondering if his mother would simply attack the blonde sitting across from her.

“Terminate?” she asked. “You actually thought of that?”

“I’m young,” Lexx frowned. “And scared. I’m a fucking male! None of this had ever crossed my mind. I didn’t have to tell Ron, nor did I have to talk with him about options!” The blonde was almost shouting, making everyone wince.

“You don’t kill something just because it’s unexpected or unwanted!” Molly shouted back.

“Don’t you fucking judge me,” Lexx all but screamed in return. “I’m not a fucking baby making machine, just popping them out, one after another!” Five wands were quickly drawn as the two moved towards one another, the Weasley men unsure of what was going to happen.

“You bitch!”

“You whore!” Lexx shot back. “I never should have bothered with you or your stupid family!” Before Molly could get her hands around Lexx’s slender neck, the blonde had apparated away with a loud cracking noise.


	2. Chapter Two

Lexx, now back to being Harry, returned to the house many hours later, once he was sure that everyone else had left. Ron was sitting on the couch, tea in hand, though it had gone cold as he stared into the fire. Harry shook his head with a smile and reached down to take the drink away, making the red head jump.

“Oh, it’s just you, Harry,” Ron sighed in relief. “I thought one of the others had come back.” Harry set the tea cup down on the coffee table before moving to add wood to the fire, enjoying the warmth.

“That could have gone better,” Ron groaned.

“It could have gone much worse,” Harry countered. “Your mum could have started throwing hexes instead of punches.” Both laughed, Harry sitting down on the love seat.

“So now that I’ve done all this,” the brunette said, leaning forward some. “With no questions asked, I might add. Will you finally tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Everything you said, you already know,” was the red head’s response. “That’s why I made you memorize the story. I met the guy, we’re going to call him Lexx, we shagged, and a month later I got his owl.”

“And I, I mean Lexx, was supposed to get angry and leave because...?”

“Because that was better than what he had told me.”  
“Which was?”

“Oh hey, I’m pregnant, it’s yours, I don’t want it, you ruined my life, you take it because termination isn’t an option,” Ron explained quickly. “In much worse words, of course.”

“Are you sure it’s yours?” Ron nodded.

“We met up at St. Mungo’s and got all the paternity stuff taken care of.”

“Did I even look like the guy?”

“Close enough. Blonde hair, those scales, and he really was part Elf,” he said with a nod. “You got to tweak and choose the name so dad doesn’t use his Ministry connections to try and hunt him down. The same goes for mum scouring the Alley.”

“It was neat,” Harry admitted, smiling. “But I don’t feel like ever doing it again. I value my life, thank you very much.” Once more the two shared a chuckle and Ron agreed not to ask again. With the fire still crackling, Ron retired to his bedroom while Harry stretched himself along the plush leather covered couch. The green eyed male had no intention of going back to his empty flat while he was a more than welcome guest in Ron’s home.

 

 

Harry didn’t bother to look up from his breakfast when an owl arrived, the average sized bird settling itself on the back of one of Ron’s empty kitchen chairs. It was becoming normal for the red head to receive an owl from his mother every day, if not multiple times a day. No matter how many times Ron tried to explain that “Lexx” didn’t want anything to do with them anymore, Molly didn’t seem to want to give up.

“She’s going to start sending Howlers soon,” Harry mumbled around a mouthful of bacon, pointing to the owl with his fork. Ron groaned, taking the less far less than enthusiastically.

“No treats,” he told the owl. “You just bring my bad news.” Harry snickered at his friend, knowing Ron would feed the owl anyways.

“What does she want this time?”  
“Pictures!”

“Pictures?” Harry echoed, lifting an eyebrow. “Of what?”

“The baby, of course.” The two stared at one another as the thought was processed.

“Are we going to be faking them, then?”

“Naturally,” Ron replied. “I just don’t know how.”

“Do you think “Lexx” would send you pictures?” Harry asked again when several minutes of silence had once more elapsed.

“Yeah right,” Ron laughed. “Maybe if I paid him, and we both know I’m too poor to do that. Maybe if I had a job...”

“Ron...”

“No, Harry,” the red head said quickly. “I’m not taking money from you. It’s bad enough that you gave me this house!”

“What am I going to do with a place this big?” Harry countered, laughing some. “I’m never home, and when I am, I’m sure as hell not going to be entertaining.” Ron glared at his friend but knew what was being said was true. Harry was always busy with work, and he assured everyone that he was quite content in his one room apartment in Muggle London.

“I’m paying you back when I get a job,” he muttered. “Every last Sickle and Knut I owe you. Whether you like it or not!”

“Fine, but until then, you aren’t allowed to turn down the help I offer,” Harry said with a wagging finger. “Now, how much should we be offering?” Both considered how many months were left, how rude “Lexx” had been to Ron (and his family), and how much the blonde might try and haggle.

“I think we should start with two Galleons,” Harry began. “No doubt there will be haggling, and I want to try and avoid going any higher than five.” Ron sighed but nodded in agreement, knowing there weren’t really any other options at the moment. He let Harry pen the letter, mostly so he wouldn’t simply write rude things to the male who was having his child.

“Two Galleons per picture,” Harry repeated. “And I’m going to request that he use St. Mungo’s as his hospital, on your tab, of course.”

“I can’t afford –”

“Ron!”

“Fine! Anything you say, just as long as it gets mum off my back,” the red head sighed. “Just give it to me to sign when you’re done.”

“I should have become an Ambassador for the Ministry,” Harry mused with a chuckle. “This letter sounds rather diplomatic, though it will probably be wasted on HIM anyways.” Ron barely looked the letter over before he signed at the bottom. The ink was barely dry when he rolled the parchment up, quickly giving the owl a few treats before he attached the letter to its leg and sent it off to find the male.

“Now we wait,” Harry said.

“Now we wait,” Ron agreed, heaving a large sigh as he flopped down onto his kitchen chair.


	3. Chapter Three

On the day of what Harry estimated was the five month mark of “Lexx’s” pregnancy, the brunette found his breakfast being interrupted by his best friend, the red head barging through the Floo. He noted that Ron was carrying a large envelope in one hand, as well as a roll of parchment in the other. He was also clad in a pair of tattered, faded, and well used boxer shorts.

“Pictures!” Ron forced out, waving the items in his hands. “It has to be!”

“Good morning to you too,” Harry said calmly. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“Harry!”

“Well, have you read it yet?” When Ron shook his head, the dark haired male groaned, taking another bite of bacon.

“Sit,” he said with a roll of his eyes, motioning for the other male to sit down at the table with him. Ron sat quickly, and quietly, as Harry calmly folded up his newspaper and tucked it under his half finished plate of food.

“Well, open it,” he said. “I have to leave in a hour, and I haven’t even finished eating.” Ron flushed, suddenly aware of how early it was, and reminding himself that his best friend had a life outside him. He fumbled with the parchment, breaking the crude wax seal and quickly reading. Blue eyes went wide.

“He wants three Galleons!”

“Done,” Harry nodded, having already expected such a response.

“He agreed to St. Mungo’s, but didn’t think me. We’re being generous!”

“We figured he would be greedy and stuck up,” Harry reminded him. He lifted an eyebrow when Ron suddenly went pale, absently pushing his plate towards his friend. The red head ignored the actions, dropping the letter and tearing into the sealed envelope rather quickly.

“Ron...”

“Holy shit...”

“What?” Ron thrust the piece of thick paper across the table. It took Harry only a few moments to realize what he was looking at. There on the magical paper was the inside of “Lexx’s” womb. And moving within the fluid was not one, but two five month old, half developed fetuses.

“Twins...” he breathed.

“Twins!” Ron cried.

 

 

At the sixth month mark, Ron was doing his best to return all of his mother’s letters, complete with answers. The amount of questions the woman had was rather amazing, though most of them made Ron tilt his head and life an eyebrow in confusion.

“She should know all the answers to most of these,” he grumbled. “She’s been pregnant enough times!” Harry just laughed, organizing the letters into piles and sorting them by the date they had been sent.

“I guess it’s a little different.” Ron continued, not bothering to ask his friend’s opinion. “I mean, this is a male pregnancy.” Harry nodded, eyeing the pile of letters.

“How many?”

“Fifty seven,” was Harry’s response. He moved himself from the kitchen table to the couch, lowering his body gently and groaning as his muscles protested the movement.

“You could have gotten healed before coming over, you know,” Ron chided him. “You can barely move your fingers!” Harry glanced down at his bruised right wrist, attempting to wiggle his fingers through a wince of pain.

“Comes with the job,” he shrugged. “At least it isn’t broken this time. Though it’s a shame that it’s my wand hand again.”

“I could fire call Hermione...”

“No!” Both men jumped at the loud voice, and Harry flushed at his outburst.

“The old lady in the flat next to mine is a retired healer,” he said quickly. “I’ll have her fix me when I get home. She likes having a ‘handsome young man’ in her living room all the time, anyways.”

“You’re going to have to tell everyone what you do for a living some day,” Ron said with a sigh. He moved the stack of letters into the living room and dropped them on Harry’s lap.

“Yeah, one day. Until I’m ready, I’m glad the select few who know have been spelled into keeping the secret.” Ron rolled his eyes and pulled a thin, hard cover book from his book shelf, making sure it would serve as a decent writing surface. Ink, parchment, and a quill were set on the small table beside his favourite arm chair, the red head making sure he had everything he would need before he settled himself, getting comfortable and nodding at Harry.

“Have you thought of any names?” Harry read from the first letter, simply skimming for questions as Ron had already read the letters many times.

“Not yet,” Ron said as he wrote. “Bought a book of names though, and I look through it all the time. Nothing really stands out.” It was a half truth, Harry knew, Ron really had gotten a book of baby names, but he had yet to untie the ribbon that held it closed, let alone actually read through it.

“Do you know the gender yet?”

“Not yet, haven’t gotten the sixth month photo yet, though.” More questions were answered, most of the answers being complete lies as Ron didn’t dare ask “Lexx” any more than he honestly had to.

“Sore nipples?” Harry lifted an eyebrow. “Really?” Ron snorted and scribbled an answer that was most likely a negative.

“I have a feeling your mum is still trying to pretend that “Lexx” is a really flat chested girl,” he laughed, tossing yet another crumpled letter into the fire.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s telling everyone that too” Ron snickered. “She always calls “Lexx” by name, not by he or she.” The continued to joke back and forth as Ron finished the letter as quickly as possible. He had just re-dipped his quill one final time when a letter shot through the window, upsetting a picture as it connected with the wall opposite the kitchen.

“That’s from him,” Ron said without looking up, though he replaced his quill in the ink pot.

“How do you know?” Harry used his good hand to push himself up off the couch, moving to pick up the flat envelope that had sailed through the room.

“He’s been sending letters demanding more money,” Ron replied with a shrug. “His owls have started simply winging the letters into the kitchen window, which is why I’ve started leaving it open all the time. It’s also why I don’t keep anything really breakable anywhere, but they’ve started throwing harder, apparently. Who knew owls could do that. Besides, it’s day one of month six, time for pictures.” Harry stared at the envelope for several moments, as though considering something, before he heaved a large sigh and thrust it towards his friend.

“That’s what you get for having only one working hand,” Ron teased, ripping into the envelope without much attention. “You could have seen the twins first, but there’s only so much you can do when you’re one handed!” There was much squinting as Ron turned the picture this way and that, trying to make sense of the moving picture.

“Penis?” Harry asked. “Or a vagina?”

“Can’t tell,” Ron sighed, returning the picture to Harry. Green eyes squinted as well before he laughed and thrust the picture back. Written in tiny writing at the top of the picture were six very important words.

Baby A: Boy

Baby B: Boy


	4. Chapter Four

The day after Ron had sent his letter to his mother, the woman began sending him all sort of baby clothes. Not to mention other baby supplies, including: Blankets, bibs, cloth diapers, two bassinets, two playpens, a double stroller, and much more. It didn’t take the red head long to realize that everything was second hand (or possibly third or fourth), and painted with the names of every Weasley child. As the emotions, and reality, washed over him, Ron had to sit down before his knees gave out. Settling himself on his knees, Ron clutched one of the hand knit blankets his mother had sent, absently inhaling the smell of The Burrow. For once he was happy he lived alone, not wanting anyone, even his best friend, to see the tears that were welling. Shaking fingers touched every name, every bit of damage, remembering bits and pieces of his childhood. He hoped he would be as good a parent, or at least half as good, as the two amazing people who had raised him.

“I may be single,” he mumbled to himself. “But I’m not alone.” He knew he would never have a shortage of loving people willing to help, not with a family like his. Not to mention Harry, who would no doubt be the one supporting Ron and his new family.

“You’ll be happy,” he said softly, glancing at the moving picture of his growing sons. “I promise.” Baby supplies were packed away with much more care than Ron had shown for his own belongings. Everything was organized with a labelling charm, and sorted by stages of growth.

“Hermione can’t say I’m not getting organized,” he chuckled.

 

 

“Mum told me to expect them any time now.”

“Expect who?” Harry glanced up from his broom, though he didn’t stop polishing the already clean handle.

“The twins!”

“Fred and George?”

“The babies, you twit.”

“They aren’t due for another two months,” was the calm response, green eyes returning to the broom.

“She said twins come early,” Ron explained. The red head was constantly moving and adjusting his home again and again, swearing that it needed to be perfect.

“Fred and George were nearly three months early,” he continued, fussing with the couch Harry was currently sitting on, not that his friend seemed bothered by how it kept moving from place to place. “She said they had to be kept in a ‘womb bubble’ until they made it to nine months.”

“Womb bubble?” Harry asked, lifting an eyebrow and finally setting his broom aside. “Aren’t Muggle twins born early all the time, though?” Ron stared at him, causing the dark haired young man to flush as he remembered just how little his friend really knew about non-magical folk.

“Anyways,” Ron began once more, ignoring the awkward silence that had passed between the two of them. “The twins will be born at St. Mungo’s and the Healers will be there to make sure everything goes the way it needs to.”

“So it’s time to make plans with “Lexx” about the birth and all the paperwork?” Harry mused. “Do we even know how to handle all of that?”

“Dad’s had everything in place and ready since our blonde ‘friend’ made such a stunning impression on my family. The Ministry makes us sign a lot of things, asks a lot of questions to make sure the kids will have a good life, then makes a ruling as to how much “Lexx” will be paying in child support.” Ron slowly ticked the items off on one hand as he explained, making sure he didn’t miss anything.

“We aren’t going to ask him directly for money, but if the Ministry says he has to pay, then I’m not going to complain.”

“Have you finally started thinking of names?”

“Arturo and Zennith,” Ron grinned, ignoring Harry’s once again lifted eyebrow.

“Art? You’re really bestowing ‘Art’ as a nickname?” Harry gaped. “That’s just mean and uncalled for!”

“No,” Ron sighed, rolling his eyes. “It will be ‘Turo,’ and it’s for dad.”

“It’s a weird name,” Harry told him honestly. “Both of them are, but Arturo makes my tongue curl up in protest.” Ron scowled at his best friend.

“I’ll only ever call him Turo,” Harry warned the red head. “And when he’s old enough, I’ll make sure he knows just how much I pity him. I’ll be the best godfather ever.”

“Godfather?”  
“Well, I assumed...” Harry lowered his eyes. “I’m your best mate and all...” Ron stared at him for several moments before breaking into deep, belly constricting laughter, the sound startling his friend.

“Of course you’re going to be their godfather!” he laughed, needing to lean on one of the arm chairs in order to keep himself upright until his laughter diminished. “I just didn’t think you would beat me to it!” Harry leaned back against the couch, propping his legs on the coffee table with a sigh.

“Kids are expensive,” he mumbled, breaking the moment. “Even with help from friends, and family.”

“I know,” Ron said with a glare, not wanting to once more be faced with the reality of how poor he currently was. “I’ve been looking for jobs, but I wasn’t exactly amazing at anything in school, and they look at your grades.”

“You fly pretty well.”

“Flying isn’t a job, unless it’s Quidditch, and we both know I’m not going to be talking to any talent scouts in my future.”

“Flying Coach is a profession,” Harry reminded him.

“And where would I find a job like that, huh?” Ron asked, lowering himself into the arm chair.

“Hogwarts.”

“But Madam Hooch...”

“Is retiring,” Harry finished. “Come September, they’re going to need a new teacher.”

“You think I can teach snot nosed first years?” Ron chuckled. “I hated them when we were in school!”

“But you enjoyed having power as a Prefect,” Harry teased. “And that’s even better when you’re a teacher and you can dock points.”

“So... Where do I apply?” Ron asked slowly after sitting for several minutes in complete silence, the idea rolling around in his head. He was surprised when Harry handed him a rolled, and sealed, tube of parchment.

“I talked to Headmistress McGonagall last week. You start on September first,” the dark haired male said with a grin. When Ron made no move to take the acceptance letter, Harry rolled his eyes and tossed it at him, the roll bouncing off Ron’s stunned face.

“I vouched for you, so you better take it,” he told his friend. “Because I told her that if you, for some stupid and insane reason, said no, then I’ll quit my job and take the position myself. And you know how much I love the job I have now.” With Ron still staring at him much like he had been petrified, Harry gathered his broom and waxing supplies before standing from the couch.

“It’s a good job, Ron. Seventy five Galleons a month and floo access so you can come home every night. Don’t turn this down.” Broom held close, Harry tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and vanished from sight in a blaze of green flames, leaving Ron alone with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter Five

Harry found himself rushing into St. Mungo’s several weeks later, still clad in his uniform and clutching his broom as he hurried past people and headed towards the newly built ‘pregnancy’ ward. Several people stared at him as he ran, shoving aside so they wouldn’t be struck by his broom. Healers shouted at him for having it within the hospital, but Harry didn’t pay them any attention.

“Hey, it’s him!” someone called, but Harry ignored them. Others began recognizing him almost instantly, not that it was hard considering the color of his uniform and the logo on the back. Their inability to realize that he was in a hurry made Harry start using his broom to shove them aside.

“Out of the way,” he all but growled. “Move!” When people still kept crowding him, most begging for an autograph and shoving paper and magazines at him, Harry gave up on being nice. With one wide sweeping movement of his wand, all those surrounding him collapsed in a heap, stunned. He carefully stepped over their bodies before rounding a corner, finding the room he had been looking for. As he pushed inside, he found Ron alone, sitting in a comfortable rocking chair. His arms were full, and Harry smiled at the sight of two newborn baby boys snuggled with their father. Ron returned the smile, nodding towards a second chair.

“Sit, catch your breath,” he spoke softly. Harry did just that, slumping into the chair with a happy sigh.

“Sorry I took so long,” he grinned. “They had to get the beaters to aim at me before I realized that someone was trying to get my attention.” As he spoke, Harry began removing his practice uniform, ignoring the fact that he only had shorts and a loose t-shirt under it.

“I sent an owl to everyone else a few minutes ago,” Ron told him, shuffling the children in his arms. “Glad you showed up first.”

“Who’s who?”  
“Arturo,” Ron nodded to the baby on his left side. “And Zennith. Identical, for now. The Healer thinks they’ll both have strawberry blonde hair, but their eyes might change.”

“I was expecting that bubble thing,” Harry told him. “But I guess they were nearly nine months anyways.”

“Yeah,” Ron agreed. “That, and “Lexx” waited until the last possible moment before coming in. There wasn’t time to ready a womb bubble.”

“Jerk.”

“Yup, but everything turned out alright in the end.”  
“Thankfully.” Harry waved his wand at the pile of Quidditch gear he had left on the floor, watching it pack itself away into a neat little box. His own clothes were quickly transfigured into a pair of clean jeans and a fresh, better fitting t-shirt.

“Still not telling anyone, hm?” Ron smirked. “I bet a lot of people noticed you on the way in.”  
“I should have left my mask on,” Harry muttered. “Now I’m going to have to try and sneak out.”

“Hold one?”

“Totally.” With careful hands, Harry lifted ‘Turo from Ron’s arms and held his new godson close. The boy was smaller than Harry expected, making him smile even more. Together, Ron and Harry sat in silence, rocking gently and watching the boys sleep soundly in their arms.

“Ronny! We’re here!” Molly cried, startling the two young men and waking the sleeping twins. Everyone but Molly cringed as Arturo and Zennith began wailing, the new grandmother scooping both of them up without pausing to look at Harry or Ron. Harry quickly vacated his chair as Molly turned her back on him, amazed at how his second mother was acting, the older woman sitting in the chair. Even Ron gaped and spluttered, not at all impressed with having his newborn son ripped from his arms.

“Mum...” he began, but Molly shushed him, causing his eyes to go wide.

“Molly, let the boy have his children back,” Arthur told her, trying to speak over the still squalling children.

“Nonsense,” Molly said quickly. “He doesn’t have a clue how to handle a child, let alone twins.”

“Mum!”

“Quiet Ronald!” the woman barked. “You’re scaring them!” Harry moved to stand beside Arthur, the two watching the scene carefully. They cringed as Ron crossed the small room, plucking Zennith from Molly’s arms.

“These are MY children, mother,” he nearly spat. “And you will NOT just yank them away from me!” Harry quickly took Zennith as Ron took Arturo as well, leaving Molly to stare at him in shock.

“Ronald...”

“No, mother. You can’t just waltz in here, wake my sons, then take them out of my arms without even asking,” he told her with an icy voice. “You will be silent, and when and IF I want your help, I will ask for it. If you had come in quietly, you would have seen that I was doing just fine ON MY OWN.” As his wife spluttered, Arthur wisely removed baby ‘Turo from his son, he and Harry standing back as mother and son argued.

 

 

As the war between Ron and his mother raged on, Harry found himself spending more and more time in Ron’s home. While he was happy to help take care of his godsons, the dark haired male was starting to feel the stress of it all. Especially when Molly began showing up without warning, sparking more arguments over how the twins were being raised. More than once Harry found himself retreating to the nursery with Zen and Turo in his arms. The room had been charmed to keep external noise out, while still allowing Ron to hear the twins’ cries from his master bedroom. Today, like every day Molly came over to fight, Harry found himself thanking Hermione for the charm, which had been one of several magical baby gifts.  
“One day you’ll get to spend time with your grandmother without all this shouting,” he promised the boys. Muscles protested as he lowered himself into the rocking chair, reminding him that Quidditch practices were getting more intense, and a lot more demanding.

“You and your daddy are going to come watch me play in the World Cup,” he whispered, gently adjusting his hold on each of the boys. “Right in the family box, and I know you’re going to love it.” Harry spared a glance at the door, wondering if the fighting had stopped. As much as he loved Ron and the twins, he knew he needed a proper sleep. Preferably in his own bed, and most likely aided by a restorative muscle potion and a sleep calming draught. Unable to reach his wand, he gave up on the idea of transfiguring the rocking chair into a bed, instead he simply sank himself lower in the chair so his head was propped up.

“Nap time,” he yawned, though the twins were already sleeping. Never in his life had he ever seen such well behaved babies, and he absently wondered if it was an Elven thing. The thoughts didn’t last long, though, his over tired body easily sinking into much needed sleep. Ron chose that moment to creep into the room, smiling at the scene before him.

“You do so much for me,” he sighed. “I just hope I can settle things with mum before school starts. I’m not sure what I’m going to do if I can’t count on her to watch the boys.” Ron flicked his wand carefully, watching the chair slowly transform into a small, single bed. A second spell gently laid Harry out, Ron making sure that he had a pillow. The still sleeping twins were gently transferred to their cribs, the red head placing a soft kiss on each of their heads.

“Daddy loves you,” he told them. Harry shifted on the bed some, drawing Ron away from the twins. He covered Harry with a grin, amazed at how tired the green eyed male was.

“Don’t worry Harry, I’ll stop begging you for help. I know you miss your man.” Ron knew that Harry had a boyfriend, it hadn’t been hard to connect all the clues. He also knew that Harry had no idea that he was on to him.

“I’m not as stupid as you think I am,” he teased, despite the fact that Harry was sleeping soundly. Glancing around the room once more, Ron left the nursery, retiring to his own room for a much needed nap. Arguing with ones mother was exhausting.


	6. Chapter Six

“Are they still arguing?”

“It’s an uneasy truce,” Harry shrugged, lazily flicking his wand at the pile of dishes on his small kitchen counter. He then leaned back in his chair as the dishes began washing themselves, leaving him to relax.

“Because they want to get along or because school started yesterday?”

“School. Ron refuses to let me watch them, even though the season is over and I don’t have anything better to do.” His guest arched an eyebrow at him, causing the dark haired male to flush.

“Besides you, of course, but he doesn’t need to know about that.”

“The season is over for me too,” he teased. “And I, unlike you, don’t have godsons to pamper and fuss over.”

“They aren’t pampered!” Harry smiled none the less, gesturing for his guest to accompany him to the living room. Together they settled on Harry’s worn, and very comfortable, leather couch. There was a short period of adjusting before Harry happily held the other male to his chest, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“So when do you ask me to move in?”

“What make you think that you’re moving in with me?” Harry nuzzled the other male’s soft neck, grinning against the smooth skin.

“Why not? It’s been almost two years,” was the retort.

“Your insane amount of crap won’t fit in here,” Harry chuckled. “You’re such a pack rat!”

“So we find a bigger place! A real house, not a tiny flat.”

“You have an answer for everything, don’t you?” The slightly larger male in his arms smiled up at him before claiming Harry’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Maybe I want a real commitment out of you, not just a few hours here and there.”

 

Ron listened patiently as Harry babbled to him, the dark haired man pacing back and forth. It amused Ron that Harry seemed so nervous about telling him about his boyfriend. The red head wasn’t about to tell him that he had known for over a year, despite Harry’s best efforts to hide what was going on. Which, Ron mused, had honestly not been that good of a try. After all, there was a large difference between bruises caused by Quidditch and marks left from a vigorous make out session.

“So what did you tell him?” Ron finally asked, now that Harry was finished trying to explain.

“You aren’t mad?” Harry gaped, ending his pacing as he stared at his friend. “Not even surprised?” Ron rolled his eyes.

“Hardly. You know you can’t hide anything from me, no matter how hard you try.”

“How long have you known?”

“A little over a year, if not more,” he answered honestly. “No one else has said anything, so I think I’m the only one.”

“Good,” Harry sighed, sinking into his usual place on Ron’s plush couch.

“So what did you say?” Ron tried again.

“I told him I had to think about it.”

“You’re toast,” Ron groaned. “It would have been better to just say no. Did he hex you?”

“Vanished my nose,” Harry admitted. “I’m sure he meant it to be my head, but he messed up the words.”

“And how long have you been hiding from him?”

“Almost a month...”

“I thought I was supposed to be the idiot in this family?” Ron rubbed the bridge of his nose, much like he did when his first years got out of hand.

“What are you going to do to fix this? Do you even want to fix this?” he asked, watching his best friend carefully.

“Buy a ring and a house?” Harry offered out.

“Your feelings for him are that serious? You want to marry him?”

“I think so.”

“Well you better know so, or else everything will just blow up in your face,” Ron told him. Harry nodded, staring down at his hands on his lap.

“Don’t screw this up, Harry. I’ve never seen you as happy as you are when you’re with him.”


End file.
